The Politics of Sex
by Wryly Fantarding
Summary: [CGHcrack] Four days after Molasses, Kotetsu gets jealous and decides that if Izumo's going to screw around, he wants to at least be there for it. [KoIzuRai]


_**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not my toy, although sometimes I wish it was. Everyone you meet here belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, we just borrow them, occasionally._

_**Author's Note:** (Penbrydd and Haya Madison) Penbrydd is not a real fan of Raidou and sex in the same sentence, but after Molasses, we just couldn't leave well enough alone._

_**Warnings: **Cocksucking, yaoi, expletives, light bondage, blindfold._

* * *

It was four days later, and Kotetsu's ass was still sore. Izumo had returned from Raidou's room that night and thrown him down on the bed, intent on delivering the hottest, hardest, most entirely selfish fuck either of them had ever participated in, and he succeeded admirably. Still, though, it unsettled Kotetsu more than a little bit that his most beloved best friend had gone off and sucked someone else's dick, and _hadn't invited him_. In fact, it even pissed him off, just a bit. He'd been unconscionably sulky and needy, the past few days, just trying to convince himself that even though Raidou was, in Izumo's opinion, a desirable and sexy piece of meat, that didn't mean that Kotetsu had anything real to worry about. He and Izumo had been together for a few years, already, and he kept telling himself that that meant more than some one night round of cocksucking, no matter who the other party was. The problem, of course, was that he wasn't sure he believed himself. 

He sat on the bed with his chin resting on his knee, watching Izumo look through the laundry pile for some lost article of clothing. "Hey, Izumo?" Not 'kitten', for a change. "I know I said it didn't bother me. It didn't when you asked, but you asked me at a totally unfair moment. I just can't -- I wanted to _be there_, if you were going to do something like that. I don't care who you do what to, as long as I can play, too, but this time... I guess it really does just --" _hurt_ "-- bug the shit out of me that you couldn't wait until I wasn't collapsed on the floor."

Izumo looked over his shoulder at Kotetsu, brow furrowed in a somewhat sceptical look. It had taken him a moment to piece together exactly what Kotetsu had been talking about from the entirely vague references. "What? Hey, I told you...that wasn't _planned_. It just sort of happened. Contrary to popular opinion, I have not been blowing Rai this whole time." Izumo rolled his eyes to himself at the notion. "I'm sorry, Ko. I figured it'd just be a quick blow job, just to show him what it's like, and then I'd be out. Hell, that is pretty much what happened."

"Yeah, but the way you were when you came back -- you're never like that with just me. It's like he turns you on more than I do, and that scares the hell out of me." Kotetsu turned his face, slightly, so he wasn't looking at Izumo any more. "You know I love you. You know I don't want anyone else. Just you. I don't know what I'd do without you. You've just always been there."

"Hey -- hey." Izumo actually turned around, looking just a bit alarmed. "Who the hell said I was going anywhere? I'm not. I was just a little wound up after...educating Rai, that's all. You're all I want, Ko. You know I love you, too. I don't think about doing that with anyone but you. I'm sorry you weren't there, but what's done is done. It's not like I'm planning on running off with Rai or anything, all right?"

Kotetsu looked up, slightly annoyed. "Don't bullshit me, Izumo. I may be all you'll fuck, but I'm not all you want. I'd have to be deaf and blind not to know better than that." He sighed and rubbed his forehead against his knee. "Look, just -- If you're going to do something like that again, I want to know before you start. Your tongue had better be in here, inviting me to the party, before I find out it's been on anyone's body but mine." He looked back up in alarm. "Fuck, I sound like such an asshole."

It was Izumo's turn to look vaguely annoyed. "I'm not planning on doing anything like that again. I never planned on it in the first place. I said I was sorry you weren't there -- it just..._happened_." He sighed, as if trying to huff out the tension gathering in his shoulders, and turned back to the laundry pile. "Don't accuse me of bullshit, Ko. I'd be perfectly and deliriously happy if you were all I ever had." There was a slight, dry edge to his voice, but he tried to erase it all the same; it wasn't meant to be there.

"It just _happened_ not twenty fucking yards from where Genma just conveniently spiked me to the ground. Are you telling me it was that much of a pain in your ass to come slap me awake and tell me to come and watch you suck off the man you've been eyeing since you met? Too much trouble to let me just _watch_ you drink his come?" Kotetsu was coming up on outright irate in an awful hurry. "If I'd been out on a mission without you, for some sick and deranged reason, this would have been different. But, I was in the _front room_. I was _right there_."

"Kotetsu, _calm down_." Izumo's voice was sharp but quiet as he turned around to face Kotetsu again. "What do you want me to _say_? I apologised. People make mistakes sometimes. I'm not _perfect_. And I promised you it'd never happen again. That was a _one-time thing_."

Kotetsu leaned over and pulled a note out of a stack of papers on the side of the desk. "You should probably tell Rai that. He apologised for accepting your offer, but said he'd probably do it again if he got the chance, unless I objected. There are a good five or six sentences in here about how exceptionally lucky I am to have you, and how he's not into guys, but he'd cheerfully make an exception for you. You broke the virgin, Izumo." He held out the page. Izumo snatched it from him, scanned it briefly, and promptly crumpled it in his hand. His expression wasn't quite identifiable, but it sure as hell wasn't happy.

"I'll go tell him right now, in fact." Izumo got to his feet, almost stiffly. "And if I'm lucky, maybe you'll believe me just a _little_." He started for the door.

"Wait!" Kotetsu leapt up and caught Izumo's arm. "Just wait." He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Before you do this, I want you to tell me something. I want you to really think about it before you give me an answer, because I don't want some reflexive thing like I gave you. That wasn't fair to either of us. Given the chance, if I were right there with you, in whatever capacity you wanted, would you want to do it again? I'm serious. I want an honest answer."

Izumo kept his eyes closed, breathing steadily through his nose in a way that subtly spoke of tension. He didn't speak for a long time, and the discomfort hung thickly in the air around them. "Yes," he said, and waited for the crash.

Kotetsu pressed his lips to Izumo's cheek. "Then tell him that. Tell him that next time, you want me there. Gods, kitten, I'll figure out how to be on the floor between you, if you want, so you can fuck me like you did that night while you suck him. I don't want to make you unhappy. I just want to make myself less crazy." He buried his face in Izumo's neck and breathed deeply. "Of course, he's right about you. You're irresistible. I know exactly how hard it would have been for him to tell you no, once you offered. I'm very glad I'll never have a reason to try to deny you."

Izumo still hadn't opened his eyes, simply standing there. "Damn it, Kotetsu. This isn't about me being unhappy. What part of 'I'm perfectly happy with just you' didn't you get? You're not _allowed_ to call bullshit on that. _You're_ the one who didn't like the whole idea in the first place. I said I was sorry about you not being there, even if that doesn't make up for it. You don't like it, I won't do it."

"Listen to the words coming out of my mouth. Did I ever say 'don't do it'? No, I said 'don't do it _without me_'. I'm offering you a chance to do it with me. You've already said you'd take that chance if it were offered." Kotetsu kissed Izumo's neck slowly and warmly. "I loved the way you came for me and just took me when you were done, but I want to watch you get hot enough to do that. I want to see what he does that makes you into such a lust-crazed animal. And if it's just because he's him, then I think we've found something even better than that vibrator Genma bought you the other year. I wonder if Raidou would object to being a sex toy..." He smiled impolitely at the thought -- not quite his usual wicked grin, but certainly a close relative. Izumo swallowed, and though he kept still, it was clear to Kotetsu through a number of subtle little signs that he was getting to his best friend -- the way Izumo licked his lips briefly just before swallowing, or the way he shifted his weight to his other foot fluidly. After a long moment, Izumo opened his eyes and pulled back to look at Kotetsu. His expression was no longer so upset or irritated -- now it was calm, controlled, with a quiet lust lurking behind the curtain that Kotetsu had come to easily recognise over the years.

"I think we have a visit to pay to Raidou, don't we?"

"Do we? Hm. You seem to like this idea. I wonder if he's going to object to my stipulations." The wicked grin appeared again. "Room next to his is empty, isn't it? I think if he objects too strenuously, we should go amuse ourselves in there. Right up against the wall, where he'll be sure to hear you."

A hazy smirk pulled at Izumo's lips, and he let out a quiet huff of a laugh -- an arrogant sound that went well with the look on his face. "He won't object," he said, the smirk carrying into his voice so strongly he seemed to ooze liquid confidence for a moment.

Kotetsu opened the door and gallantly gestured for Izumo to precede him. "You first. You've already licked him -- you get to do the talking."

Izumo's eyes flashed briefly, but it was hard to tell from what. He led Kotetsu down the hall to Raidou's room, chin tilted up slightly as he walked in an expression of sheer, sexy confidence -- but in a quiet way, it seemed. The hazy smirk was still in place when he knocked on Raidou's door before settling back, one hand resting lazily on his hip.

The door swung open to reveal Raidou, looking very tired and wearing pyjamas. "Izumo? What's --" He noticed Kotetsu, but not the devilishly lusty expressions on the faces of the two chuunin. "Oh, shit. Come in. Let's not have this conversation in the hall." He stepped aside to let them in and closed the door behind them. Izumo just kept on smiling and tossed the crumpled up piece of paper in his hand to Raidou, wordlessly. Raidou uncrumpled it and paled, scars standing in sudden, sharp relief against his face.

"Shit. _Shit_. Fucking shinobi. I should know better than to use paper that doesn't self-destruct." He pressed his palm into one eye, crossed the tiny room, and sat down on the bed. "Yeah, I meant it. No, I shouldn't have written it. No, you weren't ever supposed to have seen that. I just thought I should apologise to him --" He pointed to Kotetsu. "-- since you... well, the two of you... That's kind of the point. There are two of you. It just seemed like I should apologise." They'd obviously woken him up, and his brain was far from all the way on, yet. Izumo's hazy smirk never flickered once as he stepped across the room to stand before Raidou, Kotetsu trailing close behind.

"There are, in fact, two of us." Izumo confirmed the fact casually, bending over as he spoke to bring himself closer to Raidou's level -- though it wasn't hard, as even sitting the tall man was close to eye level. "Of course we're both going to see the note. In fact, he showed it to me." Izumo's eyes glinted. "Was that not an offer, Raidou? A suggestion, even?" His voice was gradually slipping from neutral to something slick and smooth, like slippery hands over warm flesh.

"Well, you said you wanted to do it again. I think I can handle that idea. Still scares the crap out of me, but I think I can do it again." Raidou found that he couldn't look at the ceiling without having to look past Izumo's face, so he settled for the floor. "It _couldn't_ have been an offer," he protested weakly, "You were never meant to see it."

Kotetsu rubbed his hand along the back seam of Izumo's pants, grinning smugly at Izumo's predatory approach as he slipped that hand between his best friend's legs to rub against Izumo's balls. There was nothing quite as sexy as Izumo when he was hot and hunting. Izumo's hips rolled back against Kotetsu's hand, a subtle motion. The look on his face never wavered as he fixed his stare on Raidou.

"Was it, Raidou?" Izumo's voice was slowly dropping to a low purr. "What do you _want_? Tell me. Because it sure as hell _sounded_ like you wanted me to suck you off again..." This wasn't the careful, uncertain Izumo from last time; this time, he was merciless, utterly predatory, and enjoying it fully.

"I wouldn't object." Raidou finally looked up at Kotetsu. "I'm sorry. It's just good."

Kotetsu laughed. "Oh, I know exactly how good it is. I adore it when he gets down on his knees and takes my dick in that wonderful mouth." He twitched one finger, pressing lightly against Izumo's perineum. Izumo swallowed back a pleased purr, shifting his weight subtly. "But I think the question was whether you wanted him to do that incredible thing for you, again."

"I said I wouldn't object. I'd even enjoy it. But I'm not going to ask. He's not mine; he's yours." Raidou looked straight at Kotetsu, trying to be certain there would be no misunderstandings. "I'm still a little confused about why you're both standing here. You're making me nervous. I've apologised twice, and I'll do it again, if that's what you want."

Izumo bent lower still, rubbing his hips back against Kotetsu's hand briefly, to lock eyes with Raidou. "We're not looking for apologies." His voice was low, sultry, quiet. "Let's assume, for a moment, that Kotetsu's granted you permission to ask for it. Do you _want_ it?"

Raidou did want it -- wanted it bad. He could clearly remember what Izumo's mouth had felt like on him, and it was enough to make his knees weak. He was just having trouble saying anything about it -- it would have been hard enough to admit to just Izumo, but with Kotetsu there, too, it just felt like the inquisition. He was supposed to tell two committed lovers that he wanted one of them to suck him off? He swallowed and looked away from Kotetsu. One word. All he had to do was say one word, and if he was lucky, they'd tell him what the hell they'd just woken him up for. He was more confused than anything. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to the other night, the way Izumo sucked and moaned, lapping at his cock. "Yes," he finally choked out. The smirk on Izumo's face broadened, and his eyes gleamed with barely contained lust.

His hand came down to rest lightly on Raidou's thigh, just a little too high up to be casual. "Did you hear that, Ko?" He didn't look away from Raidou. "He said he wants it."

Some instinct of self-preservation kicked in and Raidou leapt back across the tiny bed, landing in a defensive crouch. He did not want to be in the middle of whatever bizarre sort of lovers' quarrel they might or might not have been having. The last thing he wanted was for Kotetsu to take a swing at him -- he could take the chuunin out easily, but that would make the problem even worse. Much to his surprise, Kotetsu just grinned and rested one knee on the edge of the bed.

"You're jumpy, this morning. I'm not about to object to the proceedings. I'm just here to watch." He levelled a predatory smile at Raidou. "I'm a little put out that I didn't get to watch my Izumo swallow your dick, last time. If I'm very lucky, maybe you two will let me play a bit -- I could fuck him while he sucks you, and make those moans all that much more desperate and lusty. You'd get to have him come all over you, moaning and whining while he sucks your dick." Kotetsu's fingers twitched again, pressing just a little harder against Izumo. "Or I could sit behind you and watch over your shoulder while he sucks you and jacks himself. I can keep up a constant stream of filthy commentary, and with a little effort, I can sound like him. I just want to play."

Raidou looked like he was about to protest. He wasn't particularly interested in Kotetsu -- not like that -- not enough that his presence wouldn't be disruptive and unsettling, but apparently they were a matched set, and if he wanted Izumo, and Izumo wanted him, Kotetsu was going to be involved. He wasn't nearly awake enough for this sort of decision. There had to be a way around it -- something he just hadn't noticed yet.

Unfortunately, it didn't look like Izumo was going to give him much time to think about it. Rubbing back against Kotetsu's hand for a moment, he launched himself neatly onto the bed, landing just before Raidou. He placed one hand on either of Raidou's thighs, still smiling at him predatorily. "Comes with the package, Rai," he said, and his tone was _almost_ apologetic. He looked over his shoulder briefly, nodding his head to beckon Kotetsu closer. "He stays, whether you like it or not. But if you want it _badly_ enough..." He lifted one hand and let it hover over Raidou's crotch teasingly, but the hand returned to Raidou's thigh just as soon. "You won't be able to think about anything else."

Groaning, Raidou tilted his head back and slammed it into the wall. "I just need to think. You're the first person to -- and now he's -- and _I don't do other guys._ Sorry, Ko. You don't do it for me. I mean if you were a good-looking busty girl -- well, we'd be having this conversation another way, because I'd have made an attempt on you, already."

Kotetsu laughed hard, this time. "Bullshit, Rai. You'd never have had the balls."

"Yeah, you're right. Just the same, though. This is hard enough for me to do without _onlookers_ -- nevermind onlookers that just don't turn me on." Raidou shook his head. "I can't do this.Yes, gods fuck yes, I want to do it, Izumo, but I just don't think it's going to wo -- Hm." He looked at Kotetsu, contemplatively. "How's your henge?"

Izumo stared at Raidou incredulously, the sexy smirk having vanished from his face. "You're fucking _kidding_ me. No fucking way. Kotetsu is _not_ going to henge into some big-titted chick -- because he's supposed to be _fucking_ me. Shit, I don't _like _girls!"

"And I don't do guys. We've reached something of an impasse, I think." Raidou shrugged, still tired, even if he had become significantly more awake at the subject of the discussion.

Kotetsu looked back and forth between them. "No offence, Rai, but I don't give a fuck what _you _want. I care about Izumo, and I want him to get what _he_ wants, and he wants me to fuck his ass while he sucks your dick. I think we can make this happen in one or more ways that don't offend your eyes. First, and perhaps more bizarre, I do the henge, but I keep my dick. Then you get to watch the tits bounce as I fuck his sweet, hot ass. Or, we could just blindfold you, which is easier, but you miss out on watching his lips on your dick. If anybody else has ideas or objections, now's the time."

Izumo swallowed, his fingers tightening over Raidou's thighs. "I say we blindfold him, Ko." He willed the predatory expression back onto his face, but it wasn't quite as smooth as before.

Raidou nodded. "As much as I don't want to be blindfolded _ever again_, the other option is just a little too creepy for me. Gods be damned, Ko, where in the fuck did you even _get_ an idea like that?" He looked at Kotetsu, mildly horrified.

"Genma. You want to know more than that, _you_ ask him. It's really none of mine to tell it again." Kotetsu put his hands up and shook his head. "You going to let us do this, then?"

Izumo was already reaching for the hitai-ate that lay on the wobbly nightstand by the bed, a catlike smile on his face. He dragged his fingertips slowly and lightly up Raidou's thigh, licking his lips. He held up the hitai-ate to Raidou, who took it and looked at him for a long moment.

"You ask me," Raidou said, studying Izumo's face. Izumo's lips curled into a definitive smirk, and he tilted his chin up slightly.

"Will you let me blindfold you and then suck you off?" he asked, and this time he made no effort to contain the lust that spilled into his voice, fuelled by the anticipation of not only giving Raidou a blow job, but being fucked by Kotetsu while he was at it, as well.

Raidou handed back the hitai-ate. "You know I have a very hard time saying no to you. I'm done trying for the day." He rubbed his thumb up Izumo's forearm. "Yeah, I'll let you."

Kotetsu turned his back to avoid upsetting Raidou with the perfectly wicked grin that slid onto his face. Izumo was his, but he was willing to share with Raidou, as long as he got to be responsible for the desperate and lusty sounds he expected Izumo to make. If he was lucky, he and Raidou would come first, leaving Izumo to drag him off and fuck him raw, again. It wasn't something to do _regularly_ -- not like Genma wanted it done -- but it was a delicious indulgence, and he wouldn't mind having it again.

Izumo flat-out grinned as he reached up to tie the hitai-ate around Raidou's head, careful to make sure that the plate covered his eyes as much as possible. He palmed Raidou's crotch for a moment before he sat up and turned, twisting his body to face Kotetsu. One arm shot out, grabbing Kotetsu by the shoulder and pulling him in for a bruising kiss, a private exchange for no eyes but their own. Pulling back, Izumo licked at Kotetsu's lips. "I'm yours," he breathed, sliding back toward Raidou's spread legs.

As Kotetsu opened Izumo's pants, working them down to mid-thigh and pressing firmly to convey that that was as far off as they were coming, Raidou opened his own pants, undoing the pair of buttons that held them closed. Raidou was still terribly nervous, and being blindfolded wasn't helping. At least he knew that he had nothing to fear from the act itself -- it was just the idea that someone else was watching him perform a sexual act that he couldn't see happening... It was odd enough for him to be involved in any such thing, nevermind with a man, nevermind with a man who belonged to another man, with that other man watching. It was horribly wrong, but he wanted Izumo's mouth on him, again, so he tried to ignore the rest of the situation.

Izumo knelt between Raidou and Kotetsu, lowering his face to Raidou's exposed groin. He rubbed his cheek lightly against Raidou's cock before drawing his head far back enough to breathe over the flaccid member, his breath moist and warm against the sensitive skin. Izumo licked his lips, taking the time to reach back with one foot and rub it lightly along Kotetsu's inner thigh, and slid his mouth just over the head of Raidou's cock, running his tongue over the tip. Kotetsu growled and Raidou moaned. Hooking one arm under Izumo's hips, Kotetsu lifted his best friend's ass and bent down to meet it with his lips and tongue. As Raidou twisted his hands in the sheets, Kotetsu knelt and lapped at Izumo's perineum, laying his tongue where his fingers had been, minutes ago. Izumo let out a low, deep purring from the back of his throat, back arching slightly, and he pulled his mouth away from Raidou's cock just to suck in a deep breath. He gripped Raidou's thighs more tightly, to keep his balance from slipping. Izumo's hips twitched slightly with every slick touch from Kotetsu's tongue, but he couldn't do much to move the lower half of his body with his pants shoved only halfway down to his knees. He wriggled slightly, a gesture for Kotetsu to pull them _off_, and lowered his mouth back to Raidou's cock.

Moving one hand away from Raidou's thigh to stroke Raidou's balls and the base of his cock, Izumo tilted his head to the side and licked a slow, careful stripe along the side of it, dragging his tongue up to the head, where he flicked his tongue across the tip teasingly. Raidou bit his lip, and his arm twitched like he might reach out to touch Izumo's face, but he kept his hands on the sheets. He would _not_ touch Izumo while Kotetsu was in the room -- would not presume to make any gesture that could be misinterpreted as one of possession, no mater how much he might want to tangle his fingers in Izumo's hair for the pure sensual pleasure of so doing. His self-control was now, as it was usually, nearly perfect -- except for the part where he'd somehow managed to wind up with his cock in Izumo's mouth again, while in a room with Kotetsu. That might have been a mistake, but he doubted that Ko was going to kill him, so it was probably going to be less bad than it could have been. He leaned back against the wall and tried to relax, focusing on the hot flickers of tongue as Izumo licked him.

Kotetsu felt Izumo's impatient squirm and simply reached up and slapped his best friend's ass. The pants would be staying right where they were. He slid his wrist and the side of his hand down the crack of Izumo's ass -- just enough to provide sensation -- and ended rubbing his thumb temptingly against the rim of that hole he so desperately wanted to fuck. Izumo groaned quietly, a sound of mixed arousal, exasperation, and impatience, and moved his hips back against Kotetsu's hand. Why his pants had to stay on was _painfully_ unclear; he would have liked some sort of explanation, if he wasn't going to be allowed to take them off. The groan ended on a slightly disgruntled note as he lightly fondled Raidou's balls and continued to stroke the hardening cock with his tongue, earning a thin groan of response from the large tokujou. Raidou was determined to stay quiet -- not to make an odd situation worse.

Even if he wouldn't say it, for Kotetsu, the matter of the pants was a matter of control. He was still terribly jealous, even if this was one of the hottest things he'd ever participated in, and he knew that if Izumo's movement was restricted, the other chuunin would not be able to satisfy himself completely -- not at his own pace, anyway. This way, it would be entirely up to _Kotetsu_ when Izumo came. It was the one entirely childish indulgence he allowed of the creeping jealousy. As he moved his hand to spread Izumo's ass, Kotetsu moved his tongue, as well, licking back and up until he'd replaced his thumb with his tongue, lapping lustily at the sensitive flesh.

Izumo let out a thin whine, tones of desperation leaking through the cracks in his voice, and he covered the head of Raidou's cock with his mouth again, sucking lightly. It was hard to stay completely still, now, and his erection was starting to ache for attention. The first flickers of arousal had started long before they'd even entered Raidou's room -- delicious thoughts of things to come spurring eager anticipation -- and now his unattended cock was straining for friction of any kind. But the way Kotetsu was holding his ass up as he rested on Raidou's thighs had him nearly suspended just centimetres above the bed, and the hand that wasn't gently squeezing Raidou's balls was the only thing keeping his balance.

_Shinobi_, Izumo thought, as the sensations of Kotetsu's tongue and Raidou's sounds of barely contained lust shivered through him, _I'm a fucking _shinobi Sliding the elbow of his occupied hand back onto Raidou's thigh, he leaned onto it, tilting his head along with it. His mouth slipped from the head of Raidou's cock, and his tongue attended to the shaft dutifully. Slowly, Izumo slid his other hand away from Raidou's opposite leg, reaching underneath himself to grasp at his erection. He sucked in a quiet hiss of breath as his fingers closed around the sensitive flesh, and he groaned, quietly. Kotetsu gently lowered Izumo's knees to rest on the bed and grabbed the stray hand, twisting it up behind Izumo's back, which forced his head down farther. He pressed two fingers of his other hand against Raidou's lips.

"Do me a favour, Rai," Kotetsu purred, and it was nearly possible to _hear_ the grin on his face. "Suck these for me. Izumo likes it when they go in smooth."

Raidou found himself instantly distracted from the heat of his swelling cock. "You want me to _what_?" he asked, incredulously.

"I want you to get my fingers wet so I can put them to a better use. Izumo's starting to get impatient with us." Kotetsu was feeling more than a little sadistic watching Izumo enjoy Raidou. "Just think, Rai, the faster I get my fingers in, the faster I get my dick in. The faster I get my dick in, the faster we get you up on your knees fucking Izumo's pretty face while he's got his mouth too full to beg for more."

As nauseated as he found himself at Kotetsu's words, Raidou also discovered that the thought turned him on, somewhat. Tangling his fingers in Izumo's hair and slamming his cock through those pretty, soft lips -- the image was shockingly appealing. His cock twitched against Izumo's face at the thought. With a disbelieving sigh he parted his lips and licked at Kotetsu's fingers, half-heartedly. A ripple of fear ran through him as Kotetsu pushed the fingers into his mouth, squeezing his lip and caressing his tongue, but the heated groan against his cock, followed soon by the sensation of Izumo's tongue full on his flesh again, was sufficiently distracting.

Izumo lifted his face slightly, so that it wasn't buried in Raidou's lap, and moved his mouth back over the head to suck lightly. Letting out a low whine around Raidou's cock, he writhed slightly -- Kotetsu was holding his arm back, and his cock ached for attention still. Izumo shifted slightly, sliding his free hand off of Raidou's lap and away from his balls, but discreetly, this time. Kotetsu may have caught his hand the first time, but now he had both hands occupied -- and if he wasn't going to relieve a little of the tension for Izumo...

Still making with the quiet noises as he pressed his tongue along the underside of Raidou's cock, craning his neck to get the right angle, Izumo inched his free hand down further. It was fuck-all difficult to move that way discreetly with the way Kotetsu had turned him, especially since his pants were still only halfway down to his knees and his movement was considerably restricted, but he was still a shinobi, he reminded himself; he'd pulled off meaner feats. His voice rose slightly as his fingers finally reached his straining erection for the second time, but he caught himself and quieted, sucking on Raidou's cock a little harder.

"Izumo," Kotetsu's tone was warning. "Do I have to tie you down? We're all shinobi, here. It wouldn't take more than a few seconds to hang you from the ceiling and tie your hands behind your back. Then we could just fuck you back and forth between us until I decide to let you come." He felt Raidou suck harder on his fingers, an inadvertent display of exactly what he thought of that idea. The larger shinobi let his hips buck, thrusting into Izumo's warm mouth. Izumo let a muffled moan pour out from his mouth around Raidou's cock, breathing rapidly now through his nose. He said nothing, keeping his mouth around Raidou's cock, but he let his fingers stroke his own erection in a show of deliberate defiance, a silent taunt. Izumo groaned again, quietly, and rolled his hips.

Kotetsu's fingers jerked out of Raidou's mouth with an audible pop. Leaning forward, he pinned Izumo between his body and Raidou's, and with a few swift motions, the ninja wire was out and wound around Izumo's wrists. "You want to play, you play my way. You'll get yours when I give it to you. In the mean time, I think you should remember what it is to want something -- to know it's there, and that you just can't have it yet." He slipped his fingers back into Raidou's mouth to dip them in the pooling spit under his tongue. Raidou moaned and twitched, uncertain quite what was going on, but sure that it still involved Izumo's mouth on his cock. Kotetsu kept a grip on the wire between Izumo's wrists and slammed his wet fingers into his best friend, hard and fast. "Am I going to have to hang you up, Izumo?"

Izumo struggled briefly, if only to be contrary and silently snarky, but he nearly choked on Raidou's cock as Kotetsu's fingers drove into him. He let out a muffled gasp around Raidou's cock, hips arching forward. He tried to twist himself so that his cock might brush against the bed -- just a little bit of friction -- but most of his attention was focussed on continuing to suck Raidou's cock. The wire dug into his skin as he moved, and his neck was still craned a bit uncomfortably, and another whine escaped his throat, needy and lustful. Kotetsu pulled Izumo back a bit, by the wire, trying to relieve the pressure on Izumo's neck. This was supposed to be a little scary and maybe even slightly uncomfortable, but not _painful_. He would never actually hurt Izumo. Lowering his face again, he licked and kissed Izumo's ass as he slid his fingers smoothly in and out.

"Do you want me to fuck you? Hm, kitten? Is that what you're trying to tell me? That you want me to fill you with my dick?" Kotetsu smirked as he expertly handled Izumo's body. "Or do you just want me to touch you? To wrap my fingers around your dick and handle you until you shoot all over me?"

Raidou panted as Izumo sucked and licked him -- he tried to block out Kotetsu's words, because there was something outright terrifying in the chuunin's voice, and he really didn't want to have to think about it. There was some sort of power struggle going on between the lovers, and he'd managed to get his cock caught right in the middle of it. _This_ was exactly why he didn't do things like this. Nevermind that Izumo was the only person who would even consider it -- the politics were just maddening. A heated groan escaped him, stumbling as he tried and failed to choke it back.

"Go ahead, Rai. Make some noise. He loves to hear that he's doing a good job." Kotetsu's voice was nearly toxic, but the words were entirely accurate, and Raidou knew it, remembering how Izumo had begged him to talk, the last time. Raidou was uncertain whether it would be a worse idea to follow Kotetsu's directions or to ignore them completely, and just try to stay out of whatever was going on. His body decided for him, spilling out a long, liquid moan as Izumo sucked _hard_. The chuunin's tongue was pressed tightly against the underside of his cock, his head beginning to bob up and down slightly as he sucked, all the while letting out muffled sounds of sheer arousal. He didn't pull back to respond directly to any of Kotetsu's taunts; he settled instead for simply tugging his arms against the wire, as if just to egg Kotetsu on. Izumo twisted on the bed still, shivering as the head of his erect cock brushed against the surface of the bed, and he thrust his hips backwards, against Kotetsu's pleasing mouth and fingers.

Kotetsu parted his fingers, stretching Izumo open, and touched his lips to his best friend's tailbone before pressing his tongue down to draw up a mouthful of spit. He parted his lips, then, drooling down the crack of Izumo's ass before using his tongue to force some of the liquid between his fingers, into that tight hole. Releasing Izumo's arms for a moment, Kotetsu unfastened his pants and freed his spitefully hard cock from his boxers. He didn't _want_ to be turned on by the sounds of straining, shamed arousal trickling from Raidou's mouth -- he didn't think Raidou was at all attractive, but then, he wasn't terribly attracted to anything but Izumo. He didn't want to be reminded that the thought of Izumo drawing those sounds from someone else made him want to fuck his best friend that much harder and more desperately, but the proof was in his hand, and he rubbed it temptingly on the back of Izumo's thigh. Izumo whined in the back of his throat, hips twitching, and he strained them forward to try and rub his cock against the bed again. He was rewarded with another agonisingly brief sensation of friction, spurring a moan around Raidou's cock.

"Mmmnh..." The sound was throaty and full despite being muffled by the erection in his mouth, and dissipated back into a needy whine that bordered on desperate. His bound hands twitched, tugging at the wire that dug into his wrists, and he drew his mouth back to suck at the head of Raidou's cock. Raidou's breath stuttered and he forced his hand back down to the sheets as it leapt up to catch Izumo's hair.

"Like that, don't you, Rai? Just a bit longer and you'll get to touch whatever you can reach." Kotetsu slid his cock through the coating of spit on Izumo's ass and replaced his fingers with the tip. After wiping his wet hand on Izumo's shirt, he grabbed the wire around his friend's wrists again and pulled back as he pushed in. Izumo's lips slid off the head of Raidou's cock with a grunt and a gasp, and he forgot himself entirely for a moment, just letting out a long, gurgling moan. It was only the desperate sounds that leaked out of Raidou's mouth, despite the man's best efforts, that tugged Izumo sharply back into reality. He whined, pulling at the wire that bound his wrists -- if only to be difficult -- and lowered his panting mouth back to the head of Raidou's cock.

"Oh, gods," he breathed, the words fluttering over Raidou's sensitive flesh before it was engulfed in his mouth again.

Raidou's back arched in surprise as the sensation of Izumo's mouth returned swiftly and full-force. He gasped and twisted the sheets in his fists, waiting for Kotetsu's permission to move more, to grab Izumo's hair, to stroke his face, to fuck the slim chuunin's mouth. After a long moment filled with the sounds of intense arousal and controlled breathing, Kotetsu began to move, adjusting his angle inside Izumo to provide the most intense pleasure for his friend that he could manage in this position. One hand stayed on the wires, holding Izumo in place, keeping him just a bit too high to rub against the bed while Kotetsu rolled his hips, grinding into his captured friend.

He gritted his teeth to clear his head, and his next words pressed through his teeth when his jaw refused to unlock. "Get up on your knees, Raidou, and give me your left hand."

Slightly confused, Raidou rose, one hand on Izumo's face to ensure that he didn't hurt the man so enthusiastically sucking his cock. He blindly held out the other hand to Kotetsu, who took it and wrapped the fingers around the wrist of the hand holding the wire.

"Hold on to my wrist for balance, Rai. I don't want you to fall over, or we're all going to get hurt." Raidou nodded his understanding to Kotetsu. "Now, let's give Izumo what he wants. Can't let my poor kitten suffer any longer..." Kotetsu's wicked grin was clearly audible in his voice. Izumo let out a long, loud moan of desperation around Raidou's cock, straining his neck to take more of the length into his mouth with a hungry look. His cock twitched in anticipation, aching for attention.

Raidou just stayed still and looked terribly awkward. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy what Izumo was doing, it was just that last time he'd played an entirely passive role and he had _no idea what he was doing_. Kotetsu let out a short, breathy laugh at Raidou's discomfort. "Just fuck, Rai. In and out. It's easy," Kotetsu teased.

Still terribly uncomfortable with the idea of Kotetsu engaged in any kind of sexual experience with him, Raidou attempted to comply and to ignore that he was currently touching Kotetsu and fucking that chuunin's boyfriend's face. Thoughts like that were going to make him _stop_ enjoying the experience very quickly, and he quickly pushed them aside as he caressed Izumo's cheek. With a deep breath, he grabbed at the slim chuunin's hair and pushed his cock slowly forward, deeper into Izumo's mouth. Kotetsu, watching from behind his beloved best friend, matched his own thrust to Raidou's pace. Izumo let out another lusty, encouraging moan, flattening his tongue against the underside of Raidou's erection, and sucked harder than before. A shudder of pleasure rippled through his body, and he resisted the primal urge to writhe against Kotetsu. With a creeping smirk, Kotetsu pushed forward, suddenly, sheathing himself deeply in Izumo, and forcing his friend farther forward onto Raidou's cock. Izumo's eyes flew open in surprise, and he managed to keep himself from choking on Raidou's cock, but just barely. The tall tokujou let out a strangled groan as his fist tightened around Kotetsu's wrist.

"Show us how you want it, kitten. I know you can move enough for that." Kotetsu brought his free hand to Izumo's painfully hard cock, letting his fingers just barely graze the flesh. Izumo let out another whine and strained his hips, trying to get another taste of the delicious sensation of fingers on his aching flesh. He was panting heavily, hungrily, around Raidou's cock, a desperately needy look on his face. He wasn't pulling at the wires for the sake of being difficult anymore -- he'd been pushed over the edge, somewhere. For him, this was no longer about winning the power struggle -- now it was just about achieving the gratification he so desperately craved. Ceasing his struggle for contact for just a moment, he pushed his hips back slightly against Kotetsu's, a subtle sign, and strained his neck forward. He swallowed around Raidou's cock, once, before he began to suck again.

Raidou's legs shook as he tried to keep himself moving slowly. Blind as he was, he was afraid of hurting or choking Izumo because he couldn't read the expressions on the chuunin's face. He rocked his hips back, sliding his cock cautiously through Izumo's lips, and then pushed forward again with tantalizing slowness. Kotetsu, hot and hard, drool drizzling between his clenched teeth as Izumo pressed against him, wrapped his fingers around Izumo's cock and pushed in again, hard and fast. He kept the rhythm for several strong, deep thrusts before pulling almost all the way back out and just stopping, letting his fingers trail along the underside of Izumo's cock.

"Is that what you want, kitten? Is it too hard? Is it too fast? You know Raidou can't see you at all -- you need to move your body to show him what you want." Kotetsu was just being mean, at this point, but there was some practical sense to his words.

Raidou finally spoke, adding his opinion, since his needs were being called out. "I can't see you, Izumo. I'm afraid I'll hurt you. I don't want to do something wrong." He traced his thumb along Izumo's cheek, the other hand locked in a white-knuckled grip around Kotetsu's wrist, supporting the weight his shaking legs wouldn't hold. "Show me what to do. I've never done this. You know that." But, somehow, Kotetsu hadn't known. Rather, he had, because Izumo had told him, but the implication hadn't sunk in until he heard the words from the older man's mouth. Those words hit him hard. Whatever he wanted to do to Izumo, it _really_ wasn't fair to tease Raidou -- to take out his jealousy on someone _so_ intentionally and excruciatingly clueless. A man had to _learn_ the rules before he could be subject to them, and if there was one thing that Raidou was wholly lost about, it was the politics of sex.

Izumo groaned quietly, slowly pulling his mouth away from Raidou's cock. He rested his lips against the head of it, panting heavily, before he began to speak, lips moving softly against the sensitive flesh. "Don't worry," he said, voice breathy and husky. "Just -- it's all right. Just fuck my mouth." There was a hesitant pause. "Please, Raidou. Just do whatever feels good -- don't worry about hurting me. You won't." He swallowed, hips twitching violently, and a strained whine leaked from his throat. "Fuck -- Kotetsu -- don't stop. Fuck me -- touch me -- but for the love of the gods, _don't stop_." His tone was nothing short of desperate -- needy and lusty, giving in to Kotetsu's show of power.

Izumo may have been begging Kotetsu, but the words and tone were so incredibly arousing that Raidou's hips twitched, too, rubbing his cock against Izumo's lips. The tall tokujou blushed slightly on the unscarred side of his face, trying to string together the next words that needed to be said as he listened to Izumo panting and moaning at whatever it was Kotetsu was doing to him. "Just --" Raidou took a deep breath. "Just put it back in your mouth, and I'll do it. I'm a little afraid I'm going to hit your eye or something without that much."

Kotetsu snickered quietly, trying very hard not to laugh at Raidou's obvious ineptitude as he rubbed one finger against the underside of the head of Izumo's cock, and ground his hips against his best friend's upraised ass. Izumo groaned, body tightening for one brief moment, before he opened his mouth and slid his lips back around Raidou's cock. He kept his jaw slightly slack, stroking the underside of Raidou's erection with his tongue, and let out half-stifled moans as Kotetsu finally delivered the attention he'd been craving all this time. As Izumo's mouth opened to Raidou's cock, Kotetsu began to thrust, again, moving harder and faster with each deep stroke into his friend's sleek, hot body. Feeling Izumo's lips slide back and forth along his cock, Raidou concentrated on matching the rhythm of Kotetsu's thrusts. It seemed like the right thing to do, and the wet friction felt delicious.

Izumo let out a low, gurgling noise of encouragement to Raidou, his eyes sliding closed again as he focussed on the cock driving deep into his body. Another moan bubbled up from his throat and into his mouth, thrumming through Raidou's cock, but this one didn't quite end. A continuous stream of erotic and sensual sounds poured from Izumo's mouth as Kotetsu fucked him, touched him the way he wanted to be touched. Briefly, it sounded like Izumo was trying to form words around the erection invading his mouth, but they faded away into the wordless, senseless sounds of pleasure. He felt Raidou's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling almost painfully as the thrusts from both before and behind intensified, cocks pounding in with lusty abandon.

Raidou began to slip first, losing himself in the sounds of Izumo's pleasure, forgetting the bizarre and uncomfortable context for the incredible pleasures of that warm and eager mouth on his flesh. His balls began to tighten and his thrusts grew shorter and jerkier -- had he more experience, he might have been ashamed of his low endurance, but Izumo had told him to do what felt good, and this felt incredible. He tried to slow down a bit, to draw out his own pleasure, to feel this near-peak of his arousal for as long as he could. He forced himself to lengthen his thrusts, feeling the entire length of his cock slide through Izumo's lips, and he moaned, longing for release, but holding himself back from it as best he could. He was not going to last much longer.

Watching Izumo pleasure Raidou so very skilfully, Kotetsu felt himself harden further, and Izumo's ass seemed just that much tighter as he plunged into it again and again. "Gods, kitten --" he panted, "Squeeze me, Izumo. Hold me in. Take it, kitten -- nnh! -- take it!" His fist tightened around Izumo's cock as his jaw clenched tighter, teeth grinding audibly as he drooled onto Izumo's back. Izumo moaned louder against Raidou's cock, his body clenching tightly around Kotetsu. A trickle of saliva had started to drizzle out the corner of his slackened mouth, as Raidou wantonly thrust in and out -- there was something irrevocably sexy about the utterly sincere show of desperate lust, and Izumo had to actively push back the urge to just thrust into Kotetsu's hand.

As thoroughly displeased as he was, generally, with the idea of talking dirty, Raidou had to admit that the effect on Izumo was obvious, even with the limited amount of contact he was making with the chuunin. He could feel the subtle shifts in weight through the mattress, the flicker of tension in Izumo's lips. Sucked almost senseless, Raidou opened his mouth, to see if he could provoke a response, as well. Long moments passed before the syllables became coherent words. "More --!" He interrupted himself with a moan as a shudder rippled through his body. "Ohh, Izumo, it's good, but -- ah! -- it's -- just suck me -- _please_ -- suck me harder!"

Kotetsu's back arched as he listened to Raidou beg Izumo -- _his_ Izumo -- to suck more and harder. _Luckiest man in the world_, he reminded himself as he rolled his hips, grinding against Izumo's ass. He slid his hand over Izumo's cock, caressing the heated flesh gently before resuming the tight-fisted strokes he knew his best friend craved. A long, shuddering moan rolled out of Izumo's mouth -- his face was the picture of senseless ecstasy, caught between two bodies wringing their pleasure from him. Something about Raidou's unabashed display -- the fact that he'd been turned on to the point of discarding all his inhibitions -- was so wildly erotic it sent a shiver through Izumo's body. There was only a moment's delay before he complied with Raidou's request, closing his mouth more tightly around the cock thrusting in and out. He sucked as hard as he could manage in his near-senseless state, gurgled sounds from his throat thrumming through Raidou's cock. His bound hands twitched, a subtle sign of how desperately turned on he was, and though his legs were still effectively tangled in his pants, he managed to rub Kotetsu's leg with his foot, a sensually appreciative gesture. Kotetsu growled warmly -- about the only sound he could get through his teeth at that moment -- and pulled back to change his rhythm -- if he didn't make some change, quickly, he was going to come before Raidou, and he'd never live that down. He slowly pulled almost all the way out, taking no small pleasure in the little sounds of disappointment that came from Izumo, and switched to quick, short thrusts, rubbing the head of his cock in just the right place. About every fifth thrust was long and deep -- sensual and sexual enough that Kotetsu needed to think about something else -- the laundry; he had to do laundry -- in order to keep himself in check. He would not be a disappointment. He'd at least last longer than the _virgin_.

Kotetsu really didn't have much to worry about in that regard. Raidou was balanced on the very edge, and as the first deep thrust pounded Izumo unexpectedly onto him, breaking the rhythm he'd begun to get used to, and the brush of tonsils against the head of his cock pushed him over. His shoulders twisted, one slamming into the wall behind him, and his fists tightened, one pulling Izumo's hair and the other nearly crushing Kotetsu's wrist. "Gods -- _yes_!" he gasped, balls tightening almost painfully as his cock leapt against the roof of Izumo's mouth. Izumo moaned, trying to pull his head back slightly as Raidou spurted into his mouth. There was a muffled moan around Raidou's cock as the tokujou filled his mouth, before Izumo began to swallow.

"Keep sucking, kitten. Do that thing you do to me when you don't want me to be done with you, yet," Kotetsu purred, appreciatively, watching Raidou's face twist in shock. He continued the short, fast thrusts. "I bet he'll go again, and then I'll give you everything you want." The hand around Izumo's cock loosened enough for Kotetsu to stroke his best friend's balls. Moaning as he finished swallowing, Izumo complied, sucking hard on Raidou's cock, and he was rewarded with another mouthful. His fingers twitched as he swallowed again, still groaning in anticipation. Raidou shivered, bracing himself against the wall at Kotetsu's words, but that was all he had time for as Izumo began to suck again.

"Oh, gods -- yes -- please -- _yes_!" The words just spilled out of Raidou's mouth as his body tensed -- he couldn't quite tell if he was coming again, or if the first one had just never stopped. Either way, the pleasure ripped through him, building on itself. Every inch of his skin could feel everything touching it -- the wall was dry and cold, his shirt was soft and warm, Izumo's mouth was wet and hot -- and his cock just kept throbbing. He writhed against the wall, pleading incoherently -- or at least, he couldn't make out words or sense in the sounds, but that might just have been because his brain had turned off. He was hot, he was hard, and he was completely empty, but the way Izumo continued to suck and lick, he couldn't stop coming -- he wasn't even sure it _counted_ as coming once he'd run out of come, but his body just kept going. It was so good, it was nearly too good, but he didn't want it to stop. Nothing had ever felt good like this.

Watching Raidou lose control, Kotetsu started to slip. The laundry was much less interesting than this usually calm and controlled tokujou writhing at the feel of Izumo's mouth. Kotetsu could almost tell exactly what Izumo was doing, just from the reactions, and his body began to react to the thoughts on top of the sensation of fucking his friend. His thrusts got deeper and harder, and he couldn't quite peel his eyes away from Raidou's body as he pounded into Izumo, snarling with lust. Izumo groaned and whined, twisting slightly against Kotetsu, unable to keep completely still any longer. His mouth was still wrapped around Raidou's cock, and in between pants and moans he continued to assault it with his tongue, saliva still trickling from the corner of his mouth. It almost sounded like he was trying to form words, but they were garbled by the cock in his mouth, unintelligible.

"Come for me," Kotetsu panted, "Nnnh -- ! Fucking come for me, kitten. Make a mess, right here, and show me how much you love it when I fuck you. Show Raidou you like the way he tastes, but you love the way I fuck."

Izumo just about howled around Raidou's cock as Kotetsu slammed into him. The hand around his own cock felt something close to heavenly, the way Kotetsu's fingers knowingly stroked him. Still distractedly sucking and licking Raidou's cock when he wasn't too busy trying to breathe, Izumo felt his balls tighten, and a violent shudder rippled through him. Izumo let out a brief string of sounds that sounded like they were meant to be words -- something like _oh gods yes Kotetsu yes_ -- shrieked against Raidou's cock, as his body let go completely. He spasmed wildly between them, body tightening almost painfully around Kotetsu, and his release spilled onto Kotetsu's hand, spattering onto his own stomach.

Kotetsu stopped moving completely as Izumo bucked and twisted against him -- his numbed fingers slipped off the wire around Izumo's wrists, and his hand twisted upward, grabbing at Raidou's wrist for balance as every muscle in his body clenched. He panted through his teeth, locked jaw preventing much more than that, and generated a fine mist of spit from the saliva that would have joined the rest of the pool of spit on Izumo's back. With a final desperate growl, tightening into a snarl of pure animal lust, Kotetsu slammed his hips forward one last time as he emptied his balls into Izumo, eyes still caught on Raidou's face. The tokujou hadn't inhaled in quite some time, and his howls of raw pleasure trailed off into raspy coughs as he tried to catch his breath around the sounds still attempting to exit his body. So good had become too good, and he was sure he was going to die -- either from the pleasure or from having it stop, and he wasn't sure which would be worse.

Raidou's cock slipped from Izumo's mouth as Izumo all but collapsed against the bed in a senseless haze of post-orgasmic pleasure. Kotetsu had quite effectively wrung every last bit of sexual energy from him; he couldn't even quite summon the energy to tear his hands free from the wire. It was all he could do to look up at Raidou's face, dull alarm playing behind his eyes. His first few attempts at speech ended in throaty, senseless sounds, but he finally got his numb mouth to form words properly. "Rai?" he managed, uncertainly, his voice slightly dazed.

Kotetsu reclaimed his come-spattered hand and wiped it off on Izumo's shirt. "Give the man a minute, kitten. I'm usually laying down when you do that." He was fairly coherent and well-spoken, if only because he didn't need to maintain his balance. Raidou was heavy enough to hold him up.

Raidou was also stunned stupid. His cock twitched, still desperate for attention, but the rest of his nervous system rejected the idea immediately. As his extremities began to regain proper sensation, he untangled his fingers from Izumo's hair and absently petted the chuunin's cheek. He slowly began to realise that he was still making sound -- small disappointed noises between his attempts to catch his breath. He tried to stop, and after a long, satisfied groan, succeeded in quieting himself. He heard Izumo let out a breath that almost sounded like some sort of low, dry laugh, and then a quiet, slight rustling against the bedsheets.

"Kotetsu --" Izumo's voice was husky, throaty, a bit raspy, and he coughed to clear his throat. "Kotetsu, will you get this fucking wire off me? I can barely move. Feeling too nice to move right now."

"Fuck. Sorry." Kotetsu unbound Izumo's hands single-handed, unwilling and unable to get his other hand back from Raidou, just yet. "I think I might have to fish my brain back out of your ass, later, kitten."

Slowly relaxing, Raidou began to slide down the wall, shirt pulling up in ways that were bound to be uncomfortable eventually. He settled onto his heels with a heavy sigh and another groan. "Holy shit." Not the most inspired or inspiring words, perhaps, but the only words he was quite capable of, just yet. Izumo let his head roll to the side slowly as he smiled hazily up at the blindfolded man.

"Not so bad the second time around?" There was something about Izumo in his post-orgasmic daze -- every word seemed to fall carelessly from his lips, in a voice that was almost like a purr, but far too raspy. He let his arms drop to the bed beside him, flexing his fingers. The wire had left red marks where it had dug into his skin, but Izumo couldn't be bothered to move enough to rub his wrists.

Raidou resorted to a wordless sound of assent. Loosening his grip on Kotetsu's wrist, he felt a sudden shift in the chuunin's balance. "Ko?"

"I'm here. Hang on. I'm _standing_." Carefully, Kotetsu pulled out of Izumo and rested one arm across his friend's hips. After a quick squeeze, he let go of Raidou's arm, thankful that the tokujou kept a loose hold on his wrist for a moment, just to be certain he wasn't going to fall. The second forearm joined the first, and Kotetsu shifted, resting some of his weight on Izumo. "Thanks."

Raidou just flicked his hand, carelessly, and as he completed the gesture the hand dropped, smacking into the wall. He was really too incoherent and thoroughly pleased to care. Izumo squirmed underneath Kotetsu, managing to wriggle out from under him with a minimum of movement, and pushed himself up into a sitting position so he could close up his pants again. He stretched lithely, still smiling like a contented cat. "Mmmh. Let's go, Ko. I'm sure Rai doesn't want us to just fall asleep in here..."

"The two of you. Later. When my brain works." Raidou was still having a bit of trouble with complete sentences. "We need to talk about this. Not now."

Kotetsu laughed as he struggled to close his pants with only one hand with any blood left in it. "Yeah, the game's no good if we can't figure out how to play." This whole idea still bothered him, somewhat. He was significantly reassured, now that he'd been a part of Izumo's fantasies with Raidou, but just the same, he was still jealous, and this was still awkward. "You should get some sleep. You look a little worn out," he teased.

Raidou snorted in weary amusement and pointed at the door. "Get out, Ko. Too fucked up for you, right now." He held his hand out, obviously for Izumo, who blinked at him blankly for a moment before slowly accepting the gesture. He cast a look back at Kotetsu, cocking an eyebrow. Raidou pressed Izumo's hand against the un-scarred side of his face. "Thank you. And him, too, but mostly you."

For a long moment, Kotetsu just stared. He spoke again when Raidou released Izumo's hand. "Come on, kitten. Let's go. I don't want to be standing here when Genma gets back from his first round."

Covering his face with one hand, Raidou groaned in stark horror. "Can we not mention this anywhere near Genma? Ever? I don't want to hear it, and neither do you."

Izumo slid off the bed with a snerk. "Yeah, I really don't. Come on, Kotetsu. Rai, we'll see you later." He glanced back at Raidou, a bit uneasily, before he hurried from the room with Kotetsu. Something like relief washed over him as soon as they were clear of the room, and he shook his head. "Let's go to bed. I could go for a nap right about now."

Kotetsu only nodded, waiting until they were back in their own room with the door closed behind them. Gathering Izumo into his arms, he toppled backward onto the bed, taking some sharp body part in the internal organs for his trouble. "Better?"

Izumo shifted against Kotetsu, getting especially comfortable with a few grunting noises. "Yes," he mumbled, resting against his best friend. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Was that enough for you? Mm?"

"Enough of you? I don't think I can ever get enough of you." Kotetsu took a moment to gnaw idly at the top of his friend's head, before becoming slightly more serious. "You didn't kiss him." He tipped Izumo's face up, and waited until his friend's eyes opened, with that slightly irritated expectant glare. "Kiss me."

Izumo regarded him with a slightly raised eyebrow before he leaned in to comply. Pressing his mouth against Kotetsu's, he ran his tongue lightly along his best friend's lips, drawing out the kiss until they slid apart, Izumo's head dropping back drowsily. "Of course I didn't kiss him," he said, voice barely above a murmur. "Why would I have?"

"I don't care. You didn't." Kotetsu pulled Izumo closer -- a full-body embrace -- before squirming into a more comfortable position and closing his eyes. "That's what matters." Izumo smiled faintly, letting his eyes slide closed. There were probably other things that could have been said -- but Izumo was too tired and contented to bother, and the both of them were too concerned with a pleasant nap than anything else. He lightly kissed Kotetsu's jaw -- the closest thing to him -- and let himself sink into sleep.


End file.
